


I Think He Knows

by okayboyscout (cuntstruck)



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuntstruck/pseuds/okayboyscout
Summary: Jack is tired of constantly getting hit on at every official function he attends as Strike Commander. Gabe is just being a good friend.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	I Think He Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightingale/gifts).



> this is un beta-d and my first fic in 7 years. i hope you enjoy it! will definitely revise this later!

Gabriel starts at the sound of his door clicking open. He knows it’s way past lights out at the Watchpoint and he’s bracing for another one of Ana’s tirades about getting enough sleep and taking care of himself and whatever else she can think of to bully him back to his bed.

“I know, Ana,” he begins exasperatedly, turning his chair around to make his way towards his bed. “I was just—you look like a hurricane went and fucked with your face, Jackie.”

Gabe didn’t think Jack would be back at the base. He knew the holidays were a nonstop parade of soirees and dinners with big shot businessmen and a bunch of heads of states from mid-November until early January. Gabriel didn’t expect to see a sliver of Jack well until the next year. He had to get used to that since Jack’s appointment as Strike Commander. And if he were honest with himself, Gabriel was beyond glad to see Jack in his room, even with Jack looking quite put out.

“Tell me about it,” Jack muttered, as the door closed behind him, his face the sourest Gabe has ever seen. He trumped up to Gabriel’s bed and slumped himself on it, face-first, and threw his blue cap over his shoulder. His pristine white gloves were crumpled and stuffed into the back pocket of his blue dress pants; the formal uniform that Jack usually keeps spotless was crimped by his own weight pressing on the bed. Gabe sat back down on his chair and rested his eyes on a clearly tired, annoyed, and groaning Morrison on his bed.

“Thought I won’t see you again until next year. It’s good to see your ass back here, Jack,” Gabriel began.

“Mhm? Couldn’t bully anyone else?” Jack asked, his voice a bit muffled by the bed sheets. Gabe chuckled. “Nah, boy scout, you’re the only one who’s fun to bully.”

It was easy talking to Jack even if they hadn’t seen each other for long stretches of time. Yes, three weeks is a long stretch of time. At least, it feels longer for Gabe. He had definitely missed him. But despite feeling elated that Jack was on his bed in the quiet hours of the night, he knew Jack wouldn’t be in his room now if there wasn’t anything wrong. He knew that the moment he saw that crease in between Jack’s eyebrows. To anyone else, it would look like a normal brow of someone who was constantly under the pressure of military, diplomatic, and bureaucratic scrutiny. Gabriel knew better. He had known Jack since SEP, he had seen him hurling over a toilet with a hangover; he’d seen him green and sick with new experimental serum injections; he’d seen Jack deathly pale as he laid on a gurney, injured from battle; he’d seen him completely miserable after breaking up with Vincent, the light in his eyes lost for just a little while. Gabriel had seen Jack at his worst and he’d give away anything to keep that light in his eyes.

Jack flopped on his bed and moved to lean himself against the wall to face Gabriel. He offered Gabriel a tentative grin and he knew Jack had some things to get out of his chest. And Gabe was more than willing to help. “I take it whatever event you had been to was a total schmuck?”

“Total, absolute schmuck and beyond,” Jack grumbled, but he offered nothing more. Normally, he was chatty as anything, especially when it gossiping about the big names that came with meters of red tape. Tonight wasn’t one of those nights. Gabriel had to find a way to pry this annoyance out of Jack.

“Did someone call the president of China ‘Pooh Bear’ again?” he tried.

“Hah! I wish that happened instead. Would have taken the French President’s attention more than my very well built physique. Blegh.” Jack made a face as he inflected what he hoped was a decent French accent. Gabriel felt a small fire heat up on the base of his nape. He shrugged it off as second-hand offense he felt from Jack’s confession.

“To be fair, you really are built like a goddamn action figure.” Gabriel said it in earnest. It was no secret that everyone, not excluding Gabe himself, found Jack Morrison ridiculously attractive, and Jack was very much aware of this. His shoulders were filled nicely and the rest of his body, although perpetually covered by his uniform, was obviously cut as hell. Not to mention that his boyish face framed with his shockingly blond hair and set jaw could get him anywhere. Gabriel knew all this as much as anyone who has seen an enlistment poster from Overwatch, which is pretty much everyone—from your everyday worker to the heads of state all over the world. “You’re obvious poster boy material and all that.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t sign up to get hit on by every Mister and Madame President on the planet. If one more Secretary of State flirts at me, I’m blasting my own foot and getting myself confined in Angie’s ward until the holidays are over.”

“Thank God they made you Strike Commander and not me. Imagine if I had to endure getting hit on by wrinkly old monarchs? I’d ask for honorable dismissal first thing the day after.” The corner of Jack’s mouth raised at that comment. “You know what?” he began, “I would give anything to see the French President hit on your grumpy ass,” Jack teased.

“I would love to see them try,” Gabriel scoffed. He wasn’t going to let Jack sidetrack him from dealing with this problem. Gabriel could see how much it bothered Jack and it puts him off how much Jack isn’t bringing this up with the top brass. Seeing Jack uncomfortable in a job he loved doing was unbearable to witness. “You gonna do anything about it?” 

“What, and have the UN release a memo to all the heads of state and other distinguished people? What’s it gonna say? RE: Proper decorum during official social events. We encourage all Heads of State and people of note to refrain from hitting on Strike Commander John Francis Morrisson as it makes him very much uncomfortable. This is for the betterment of our society. Failure to comply will entail consequences. Signed, the United Nations.” Gabriel started chuckling. Jack finally had relaxed a bit but his face still betrayed a bit of weariness. “My non-existent dating life isn’t really a global issue worth raising a fuss over,” he offers.

Gabriel flushes a little at the mention of Jack’s dating life. “Well, you’re a globally known official and you’re definitely attractive,” Gabriel started, “can’t you arrange something with the UN or some other whats-his-name to ‘date’ your ass so those powerful wrinkly old people finally stop pestering you at the next function?” Jack looks confused at his suggestion, one of his ridiculously blond eyebrows sticking up. He looked at Gabriel like he was suggesting blowing up the moon. Gabriel, of course, was just fumbling to hide his obvious blush, and overdid it by suggesting Jack ‘date’ someone, as if he wasn’t yearning to hold Jack’s hand for years now. It was now Jack’s turn to chuckle. “I wouldn’t want to date some random person just because I don’t like getting hit on, even if it’s fake.”

“What’s fake?” came a stern voice from the abruptly opened door. Gabriel’s shoulders started then went rigid in less than a second. Jack’s face immediately brightened. “Ana!”

Ana stood by the door frame, smiling warmly at Jack then pointedly looked at Gabriel. Somehow, she was still intimidating even when she was just wearing her Overwatch issued grey sweatpants and a blue hoodie. Gabriel mentally braced himself; somehow, he got the feeling that Ana knew about how he felt towards Jack. However, he knew better than to risk getting himself found out. “I guess this is a valid reason for staying up past lights out, huh?” Ana remarked, quirking her brow at him.

“Aw, come on Ana. Can’t I gossip with Gabe about the recent development in the King of Britain’s balding adventures?” Jack playfully offered; he knew Ana liked knowing those tiny bits of gossip from the 1% and she took the bait. “Don’t tell me he started wearing a toupee? Was that the fake thing you were talking about earlier?”

“Maybe,” was Jack’s coy reply. “I’d love to give you more details but it’s way past lights out so…” He began to get up from Gabriel’s bed and ambled towards the door. “I should hit the hay. I have another dinner with the Southeast Asian heads of state tomorrow afternoon.” Gabriel moved to the space on his bed where Jack was just moments before.

“Rest up, boy scout. You’ve got a lot of compliments to earn tomorrow,” Gabriel teased.

Jack groaned just as he was about to exit through the door. “Please don’t remind me.” Ana offered him a solemn pat on his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

“Good night, chico de oro,” Gabriel called out.

“Night, Gabe.” Jack’s voice was already moving farther away.

“Go to sleep, Gabi.” Ana sounded stern but fond at the same time. “I’ll see you at breakfast.” Then she closed his door and left Gabriel to stew in his thoughts. And when Gabriel finally did get to sleep, his dreams were a vague hodgepodge of formal uniforms, flutes of champagne, the chatter of a couple of accents from across the globe, and a flash of blond hair held in between his fingers.

This evening, Gabriel’s door gets slammed open, hard; Gabriel’s mooning was (perhaps, pleasantly) disturbed, and Jack is a brimming glass one microsecond away from breaking the liquid’s surface tension.

“That’s it! I’m done! I don’t want another goddamn get together with these big shot fuckers--put a goddamn bullet in my foot now, or I will!” Jack started. “I’m not taking another double entendre from Madame Prime Minister or Mister President. I’m done!” He was taking such deep breaths to help himself from yelling his words and it took a lot from Gabriel not to betray too much emotion on his face--which meant that he just scrunched up his nose and said, “I’m not gonna point my shotgun at you, Jackie.”

“I know where you keep your guns, Gabe,” Jack’s voice was eerily steady, you would think he was alright if it wasn’t for the prickly expression that hung over his face. “And I will maim myself to the point where Mercy won’t let me out of medbay for an entire damn month. I can’t do another dinner. I’m thoroughly done with them all. I’d rather step on a landmine than deflect another vice-president.” Jack took a deep, shuddering breath and loosened his shoulders. Gabriel had seen this resigned look on Jack only twice: the first was a month after his break-up with Vincent, the second was when forgot to greet Gabriel on his birthday. This time, Jack spoke in a brittle and tender voice. “I accepted this position because I want to keep the world safe, not kiss asses with world leaders. Don’t let me go to another dinner, Gabe.” And how in hell could Gabriel say no to this Jack? All bravado and courage and charm drained out of him; now he was just another weary soldier asking for his comrade in arms to cover him. And even if Gabriel was in no position to make changes in Jack’s duties as Strike Commander, he was already long gone for Jack; he’d been at his beck and call ever since he realized how much he liked Jack and had just been looking for excuses to come through for him in ways other than those required by soldiers’ camaraderie.

“I can’t really do anything about you attending those functions, Jack,” Gabriel began, sitting up from his bed. Jack let out another slow exhale and solemnly closed his eyes, giving the smallest nod. Gabriel steeled himself and cleared his throat for what he was about to tell Jack. “I don’t know if it will work but remember what I said last night? About you bringing a date so those folks won’t hit on you?” Gabriel took a brief pause. Somehow his mind was beginning to reel from the thrill of saying this, and Jack’s eager eyes looking at him weren’t helping. “Well, I don’t know, what if you took me and I can pretend to be your date? I mean, one of the reasons why they didn’t make me Strike Commander in the first place is because I ‘rattled’ those diplomats with my ‘no nonsense demeanor’. That should repel them enough, right?” Jack’s face slowly brightened with every word that came out of Gabriel’s mouth. He stared at Gabriel without saying anything for a few moments before finally speaking, as if he was waiting in case Gabriel had more to say.

“You’re serious? You’ll be my date and intimidate all those old farts for me?” Jack was obviously fighting hard to stop himself from beaming and Gabriel’s head was now fully spinning--he couldn’t believe he’d sort of asked Jack out. Keep it cool, Gabe. You’re doing this because you’re his friend.

“Yeah, sure. I mean, all I have to do is hang around you and glare at everyone else until they leave you alone, right?” The gleam in Jack’s eyes suddenly turned a little bit more playful. At this point, Gabriel was starting to wonder if he had bitten off just a little bit more than what he could chew. He was not ready to confront his emotions about Jack just yet.

“We’re not half-assing this, Gabriel Reyes,” he started, the beginnings of a grin already forming on his mouth. “If you’re gonna be my date, you will act like one. We’re gonna have to get through every cultural relationship barrier if we’re gonna convince them I’m off the market.” Gabriel braced himself; suddenly, all the charm and bravado came back up and Jack’s mood was as warm as the noontime sun again.

“Which means?” Gabriel gingerly prodded.

“You know how to act like a boyfriend, right? You’ve been in relationships before,” Jack began. Gabriel could only nod, he had no idea how far Jack was willing to take this and he was not prepared to deal with whatever emotions will get stirred up by this situation he got himself and Jack into. “I’m not forcing you here, Gabe, okay? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. But if we’re going to convince those dunces that I’m not interested in their advances, you shouldn’t just hang around me--we should probably hold hands around them. You’re cool with that?”

Hand holding, Gabriel thought, I can handle that. I can do that.

“I’ve held hands with men before, Jackie. I think I’ll do fine.”

It probably hadn’t occurred to Jack that Gabriel wasn’t straight, since he had never seen Gabriel on a date since they met during the SEP, so his eyes bugged out just a tiny bit. “I… I didn’t know you swung that way,” he muttered, a little ashamed he didn’t know his longtime friend’s sexual orientation until that moment. A bit of pink was creeping from under the collar of his uniform. 

Gabriel perked up a little from Jack’s reaction. “I swing any way I want, Jack.” He smiled warmly now. “When are you gonna need my boyfriend services anyway?”

This time, Jack had to clear his throat--the blush was still pretty visible on him. “The UN Christmas gala is in two days and every head of state and transnational CEO who’s a member of the UN will be there. It’s the best place to get the rest of them to back off.”

“Got it. Do I need a corsage?” Gabriel deadpanned.

“You’re a lifesaver, Gabe.”

“It’s what I do. Now get yourself some rest. I need my beauty sleep if I’m gonna scare some Presidents in two days.”

“I owe you my sanity,” Jack started moving towards the door. “Good night, Gabe.”

“Dulces sueños, Jack.”

As soon as Jack closed the door to his room, the realization slowly started to sink in Gabriel’s mind. Holy shit. Boyfriend services? What the goddamn hell was I thinking? His mind started racing, thinking about all the ways he could fuck up his friendship with Jack. What if I held his hand too long? What if my hand got too sweaty? Would he notice? He would probably think I like him. Oh my god, all this time he didn’t know I was bi. Good god, now Jack’s gonna find out that I like him and he’s gonna start not hanging around me on purpose. All these thoughts culminated in Gabriel fitfully sleeping through the night and well into breakfast time.

The commotion at the mess hall was pretty slow, considering breakfast hours were already halfway through when Gabriel arrived. After taking his tray of food, his eyes tried scanning for the blondest head in the room but they landed on Ana instead, reading the paper and nursing her cup of tea alone on a table. Her eyes met Gabriel as he made his way over to the table. “You’re not as chipper as Jack this morning. What’s up?” 

Jack? Chipper? This morning?

“Didn’t sleep well,” was all Gabriel offered Ana before attacking his breakfast. Of course, Ana knew something was up. She knew even when Gabriel stayed up well past lights out he didn’t haul his ass this bad at breakfast the next day. It took more than a few sour hours of sleep for Gabriel to get this sour in the morning. Her eyes abandoned the newspaper and trained them on instead. 

“Sure, Gabi. What’s up?” she asked again, her tone was the same as before but anyone who knew Ana Amari long enough could detect even the most miniscule changes in her words. This time, she was pressing for an answer, and Gabriel wasn’t going to leave the table without giving Ana something.

“Nada, Ana. I just had a bad night’s rest.” Gabriel took the time to look at Ana, hoping she would get off his case if she saw how ‘honest’ his tired eyes were. He paused for a moment for effect, then drank his coffee, hoping to hide his face in case his facade faltered.

Ana shook her head once, finished her remaining tea in one go, and said, “Actually, you don’t have to tell me what’s going on, Gabi. I already have a pretty clear idea. I just want it to come from you so I know you’re not denying yourself like you always do.”

A soft groan came from Gabriel. God, I should never lie to snipers. 

“What do you want me to say?”

“Just tell me what’s with the eyebags, you grouch.”

Gabriel weighed the risks and benefits if he admitted to Ana why he was this way so early in the morning, and who was responsible for this shift in his routine. He took a deep breath and let out in one great exhale, “I offered to be Jack’s date for the UN Gala because he was getting tired of everyone hitting on his Captain America looking ass.”

A beat passes between him and Ana.

“So… you lost sleep because you were thinking about holding Jack’s hand for an entire night?” her tone took on a certain taunting air. Gabriel flushed a little.

“When you put it that way—”

“You like Jack,” Ana cut him.

“He’s my friend, of course.”

“It’s way too early for this bullshit, Gabi. You know what I mean.”

Ana’s voice went deadly low. Gabriel balked. He knew she meant business and he was being backed into a corner with nowhere to go, no safety nets, no easy excuses. His only two options both end up with him where Ana wants him to be, so he drinks his remaining coffee and steels himself.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” Gabriel found it eerie how quickly Ana can jump in from taunting to terrifying to teasing in under two minutes. Ana was barely quirking her mouth but he knew this was already a full smile coming from her.

“Please don’t make me say it out loud, not in here,” he pleaded.

“Where else will you say it? The day after tomorrow? While you’re sweating your palms off as Jack’s date? A do or die mission? On your deathbed? Never?” At this point, Ana already knew she had Gabriel. She was just enjoying how his face shifted every time she escalated the proposition.

“Promete--promise me no violent reactions.” Gabriels brows were too close together considering breakfast hour was barely over.

“Sure, Gabi.”

“If I say it out loud it’s real. I don’t know if I want it to be real.”

“Don’t backpedal on me, you coward,” Ana warned.

“I’m not! I…” Gabriel took a shallow, shaky breath, and almost inadubly whispered, “I like Jack.”

Ana put on a small smile and nodded just a little. “It’s good to find out I’m right again. Rein!” she suddenly called across the hall. Reinhardt was two tables over. “What?” he boomed back.

“You guys owe me 10,” Ana practically sang, loud enough for the remaining people in the mess hall to hear. A chorus of “no ways” and “really?” and one stand out “come on!” swept once over the mess. People started putting bills on the table in front of Reinhardt.

Gabriel looked beyond shocked “There’s a bet?”

“Betting pool,” Ana clarified. “You’re not as slick as you think you are Gabi. Especially not about things that concern Jack. Have fun tomorrow!” She stood up from the table, took her teacup and her newspaper, and walked over to Reinhardt’s table, and grinned at him as Rein counted the small hill of bills in front of him.

Gabriel was left alone on the table with his remaining food. He ran a heavy hand across his face and was surprised with the relief that came after telling someone about how he felt about Jack, even if it was just brief. It was as if a weight had been cut off from weighing his head down and he could float as if on water. Now he could ask Ana for advice when he needed it. And speaking of advice… 

“Hey, Ana, any chance you know how I should dress for that gala?”

Ana looked up from counting a sizeable wad of money in her hands. “I don’t have a damn lick of advice to give you. But you know you can always ask your date, right, Gabi?” Her voice was back on that taunting tone. Gabriel rolled his eyes and groaned a little bit exagerratedly. He finished his remaining breakfast and chugged the last of his coffee. He didn’t think he was ready to admit where he was going next after he leaves the mess hall.

Gabriel mutters, “Dios mio, ayudame,” and makes his way in the general direction of the Strike Commander’s quarters.

Gabriel felt silly, going to his date—his best friend for fashion advice. He stood outside Jack’s sleeping quarters and suddenly felt the odd need to correct his posture. He took a shallow breath. I’m just asking for help. This is normal. He won’t think I’m being weird even though I definitely am being weird. Okay. I should stop. 

Three knocks twice on the door.

“Hey Jack?”

A beat passes. No reply. Maybe he isn’t here. Jack was. Gabriel asked before he left the mess hall. Maybe Ana was just fucking with me. No. She was in too good of a mood to pick on Gabriel after winning the Reyes Crush Betting Pool.

Just as Gabriel was about to think of another excuse so he can mope back in his room, he heard footfalls from the other side come nearer to the door. Jack looked pleasantly ruffled when he opened the door. And Gabriel noticed he was wearing the Christmas socks that he gifted him last year. He looked positively homey. “What’s up, Gabe?”

He looked up from Jack’s sock clad feet and offered a shrug. “I’ve got no idea how to dress for tomorrow,” Gabriel confessed as he readjusted his beanie.

Gabriel didn’t know that Jack could get any warmer. His face lit up and if Gabriel were any older and sedentary, his smile would have given him a cardiac arrest. “Five minutes. We’re going out to get fitted,” Jack promised before going back inside his room.

The next day’s event was the annual event the UN hosted, gathering every diplomat, affluent, and influential individual across the globe to raise funds for the UN’s other organizations and, of course, a soiree to for the who’s who and the trading of the hottest diplomatic gossip and scandals. Jack wasn’t required to wear his formal uniform as it wasn’t official business, but his presence was still very much required as the head of a global organization overseen by the UN. Which is why he and Gabriel both ended up getting measured for their tuxedoes, and Jack caught himself staring too much at Gabriel while he was getting his measurements.

“You know what screams ‘I’m taken’?” Gabriel turns his head to face Jack, only to see him light looking like a deer in headlights.

“Wedding rings?” Jack spits out without thinking.

This time, it’s Gabriel’s eyes bug out a little. “You wanna go that far?”

“No. But nothing wards off flirty vice-presidents like a nice, shiny gold band.”

“You’re right,” Gabriel chuckles. “But I think we should just get matching tuxes.” Gabriel points to the navy blue and charcoal grey tuxedoes by the wall. “You should try on that navy one. It’s gonna bring out your eyes.”

“Don’t fall in love with me, Gabe.”

“I’ll try not to. But everyone else definitely will.”

Jack goes and asks a clerk to help him try on the navy tux. Meanwhile, Gabriel was mentally going back and forth with himself. Did Jack just… flirt with me? he thought. I don’t think he’s ever done that before. Or maybe I’m just thinking too much about it. Dios, why am I freaking out? Sure, now he knows I’m straight. That doesn’t mean he’s gonna come onto me now, right? … Should I flirt back? Maybe—. The sight of Jack walking out of the dressing room dressed in the tux stopped Gabriel’s thoughts dead in their tracks.

“Ay, estoy jodido,” he whispered to himself.

Jack had been around Gabriel to understand the general tone of his voice whenever he spoke Spanish, even if he didn’t really know what he was saying. But just for the heck of making Gabriel sputter, he asked, “What was that?” 

Gabriel’s eyes went wide. “Mierda—did I say that out loud?”

“Nevermind,” Jack chuckled, mostly to himself. “You should try on the charcoal one. Let’s see if your dressed up ass can still scare off army generals.”

“Sure thing, oro,” and he went to fit the tux inside the fitting room.

When Gabriel went back outside, Jack was dressed down again and his suit was being packaged already, and he could see Jack definitely blushing a little when he laid his eyes on him. “What do you think?”

Jack took his time to compose his words. “Actually, if you wear that tomorrow, I might have to do the intimidation to keep everyone else from hitting on you.”

“Careful, chico. That sounded dangerously like a compliment.”

“Don’t get delusional. I never give compliments. I only receive them.” Jack sounded haughty but he couldn’t help himself from admiring how nicely the tuxedo hugged Gabriel’s shoulders, or how well they fit around his thighs. Gabriel would never admit but he enjoyed having Jack’s eyes on him.

“That Strike Commander rank finally got to your head, huh, Jackie?”

“I’m hoarding the attention. You’ll be hogging everyone else’s eyes tomorrow when you turn up in that.” Gabriel took that as a good sign. Jack couldn’t keep his eyes off of him since that morning and he had been noticing. 

“Whatever you say, Captain America. So I’ll get this one?”

“Yep. Go get changed. I can’t wait to watch the French President start throwing her pick-up lines at you in that tux.”

Gabriel paused before going back into the fitting room. “You think I won’t flirt back at her? You know older women find me absolutely irresistible.”

“I thought you were gonna be my date to ward off my unwanted middle aged to near-retirement suitors?”

“I still plan to do that. However, I never clarified how I’m going to do that, now, did I?” Gabriel finaly reenters the fitting room, leaving Jack quite dumbfounded. He had seen Gabriel flirt with other people during missions before but he had never been on the receiving end. And somehow, with his newfound knowledge from yesterday about Gabriel’s definitive non-heterosexuality, it’s stoking that long dormant crush on him that he had to tamp out just a few years ago. Gabriel walks back out with the folded tux in his hands and joins Jack by the register. He noticed that Gabriel didn’t really stand that close to him before. Or was that his overactive imagination? Jack dismisses it as something he never actually paid attention to before, and he is just now noticing and is stupidly making a deal out of if where there is actually none.

Both of them say no more than a few necessary words on their way back to the Watchpoint.

Gabriel had let his goatee grow out a bit over the holiday break and he decided he should probably clean it up for the gala tonight. The mindless routine was good to keep his hands busy but his mind started rambling. He kept replaying how much Jack flirted at him the day before at the tailor, how Jack’s cheeks would flush a just a little bit when he flirted right back at him, how Jack’s eyes drank him up when he first stepped out in the tuxedo. He couldn’t help but entertain the thought that maybe, even if just a tiny bit, Jack liked him too.

He stared at his reflection and noticed that his hair had grown out, too. His curls were starting to form again after a few weeks of not going to the barber. He decided he should just put it up with mousse, since wearing a beanie to a black tie event is definitely frowned upon. He spent a little over half an hour trying to get his hair to cooperate the way he wanted to, before finally putting on his tuxedo for the night. 

The tailor from yesterday who helped him fit his tux on commented at how he had a good body proportion, unlike Jack whose waist-to-shoulder ratio had him finetuning the jacket so it wouldn’t hang off his shoulders awkwardly. The tailor found this an inconvenience but for Gabriel, it just fed his already ongoing attraction for Jack that he was so desperately trying to contain. He put on his charcoal grey jacket over his cream dress shirt before he realized that he needed cufflinks for it. Gabriel was worrying about how there was no time left for him to run out to get a set when he heard Jack knocking on his door. 

“Our tuxes need cufflinks and we forgot to get some yesterday so I bought you a pair.” Jack walked inside and held out a box that held two octagonal cufflinks with GR engraved on them in a neat script. Gabriel saw the glint on Jack’s cuffs as he took the box from him, and noticed that he wore matching gold ones with JM on them. Gabriel couldn’t help but feel fond as he put them on. “Thanks, chico.” 

“You’re growing your hair out,” Jack noticed, he sounded pleasantly surprised.

“Yeah, only until the assignments start back up. Then it’s back to the buzz.”

Jack stares at him for a second too long before finally saying, “I like it.”

Gabriel paused in fixing his cufflinks and shot an eyebrow up at Jack. “I thought you never give compliments?” he teased.

“That wasn’t a compliment,” Jack replied, but without the sting of an insult.

“Okay.” Gabriel drew out the word slowly. A beat passed, he finished attending to his cuffs, and he smiled. “Thanks, Jack.”

The status about Jack and Gabriel’s arrangement was carried out to certain UN officials on a need-to-know basis only. As far as everyone else was concerned, Gabriel was Jack’s plus one, they have been dating for a while now, and there is a media embargo in place, just so they could control how much gossip would get out after the event. Jack and Gabriel made their way towards the hall where all the other important people were mingling with their hands already in each other’s. They strode down calmly, as if both their minds weren’t going off a mile a minute from the extended intimate contact their palms were sharing. 

“For some reason, I’m tempted to count how many times you’ll get hit on tonight,” Jack wondered out loud.

That earned a scoff from Gabriel. “I won’t. Too intimidating, remember?”

“Not with those curls you’re not.”

“Whatever, oro. I’m here to serve as your curveball for the Belgian President.”

“Officially, that’s not what you’re here for, Gabe,” Jack’s voice took on a different tone that Gabriel was hesitant to call as earnest. But it was.

“Then what am I?” he pressed.

“You’re my date, you numbskull.” That effectively shushed Gabriel up for a few solid minutes. 

So far, they had held hands intermittently throughout the night, enough to make any casual onlooker get the idea that they were together. Gabriel only spoke when he wished while Jack carried most of the conversations. He was too good at rubbing shoulders with these people. The President of the Philippines was the first to dare come onto them. But to their surprise, she made her advances toward Gabriel, not Jack. 

“And who is this fine man with you tonight, Commander Morrison?” he began. “I believe we haven’t met before. Could you introduce us, Commander?”

Jack took Gabriel’s hand back in his hand made a point to get the president’s attention on it. “President Sison, this is Gabriel, my boyfriend. Gabriel, this is the President of the Philippines, Jose Sison.” His voice was still amiable but to any Jack Morrisson connoisseur, you could definitely hear venom dripping from the corners.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. President,” Gabriel obliged, taking the president’s offered handshake.

“The pleasure is mine, Gabriel,” he replied. If looks could kill, Jack Morrisson would have been arrested for assassinating the president of the Philippines with just his stare. Only a thickheaded fool would linger in that situation, and the Philippine president was no fool. However, he was also an ass.

“Very well.” He put on a tight lipped smile. “I look forward to seeing you in the future,” President Sison said more at Gabriel than Jack, and placed a hand on Gabriel’s arm for a second longer than what was friendly. Jack positively seethed and instinctively took Gabriel’s hand in his and pressed a kiss on the back of it, all while staring at the retreating president.

“It was nice to see you again, Mr. President,” he called after him.

Gabriel was frozen on the spot. He was surprised he wasn’t melting over his shoes with how hot he felt.

“Now you know how much shit I have to deal with every time I go out to these events,” Jack commented, completely oblivious to the fact that his date’s mental function had sputtered out and needed a few seconds to reboot. “Come on, babe.”

At this point, Gabriel was ready to call it a night for his poor heart. “Did you just call me Gabe or babe?”

“Well, I figured, if we’re going to successfully fend off these old raisins we should talk the part, don’t you think?” Jack was obviously feigning his sheepishness, still thrilled from actually kissing Gabriel’s hand. And Gabriel was still quite dumb struck, but he’d be damned if he didn’t step up to this.

“I’m calling you every pet name I can think of.”

“Great. First one to make head of state retch wins.”

For the rest of the night, Jack and Gabriel invaded each other’s personal space, stood too close to each other, whispered ridiculous jokes into each other’s ear just to make the other one giggle, let their hands go wherever the ocassion asked for—hands, arm, shoulder, knee, thigh, wherever—and called each other disgustingly ridiculous pet names, as if they weren’t at the most prestegious annual event their bosses were hosting. And it worked. After the President Sison incident, no one dared to talk to them in matters that weren’t strictly political, diplomatic, or bureaucratic.

For the night, Gabriel could pretend he was actually there as Jack’s date—his romantic date—and he could do whatever lovers did that was short of sexual. He had complete license to stare at Jack and moon about him. He was right about the navy suit. He had never seen Jack prettier than that moment. And Jack had complete liberty to touch Gabriel’s hair as much as he wanted. His hand was more often found on Gabriel’s nape, scratching at the short hairs growing there, than anywhere else. What was a stomped out attraction for Gabriel was yesterday was a full raging forest fire now. And he has no idea how he was going to deal with it when he finally gets home. But in the moment, it was the most thrill and warmth that he has every had. The fact that he wasn’t getting flirted at left and right was now just a big bonus.

That was until the French President approached them. Jack’s face automatically goes defensive and holds Gabriel’s hand tighter. He braced himself as she made her way to greet them.

“Commander Morrison, it’s a delight to see you tonight. You look gorgeous as always.” Her eyes were drinking in Jack in his navy tuxedo and Gabriel felt an ugly feeling stir up from the bottom of his stomach as she turned to face him. “And you must be the charming Gabriel the Belgian president told me about.” Her eyes were hungrily looking over him now and pinned him to the spot. “Enchentee,” she eagerly said, offering her hand to him. Of course, Gabriel knew to properly greet women in formal ocassions. But for this situation, he was more than glad to give her one vigorous handshake and leave it at that. “Pleasure to meet you, Madame.”

“You have a good handshake, m’sieur,” she persisted. “And I would like to believe there are other parts of you that are just as good.” She was definitely not trying to the fact that her compliment had other inflections—she smiled like a viper ready to strike. Gabriel seethed. This was borderline harrassment and it was happening right under the United Nations’ nose. He felt Jack’s grip tighten in his hand and before he knew it, his Blackwatch training took over.

“Madame, I’m sure you’re a fine leader to your nation but if you harrass me or anyone else, I can promise it will not end well for your career.” His voice was low, clear, and deadly. And his every intention to deliver on his threat lingered in every pause he took in between words. She had no idea how to respond and kept herself standing rigid from across him and Jack. “And if I hear another complaint about you from my lover again, you will not be delighted about it.”

She swallowed thickly and nodded. Gabriel’s blood was roiling just below the surface and to drive his point home, he glared at the French president before placing a light kiss on Jack’s cheek. He stared back at her, as if daring her to say more. And with a final “Bonsoir, Madame,” he took Jack by the hand walked away towards the nearest server with a tray of whiskey. Gabriel took a glass and let his mind focus on the burn of the alcohol on his throat. As he emptied his drink, the realization of what had just happened slowly sank in. If he could pale, he definitely would have at that moment.

Gabriel took a slow and heavy breath. “Sorry, I think I got carried away.” 

“Uhuh.” Gabriel refused to look at Jack, partly because of his embarrassment, partly because he didn’t think he could handle whatever expression was on Jack’s face because of what he did. First he outs himself as not-straight, then he outright flirts with him at the tailor, now he kisses him like they were actually dating. At the very least, he just hopes that Jack would be okay with Gabriel’s attraction towards him.

“Um… I’m sorry I didn’t ask you if it was okay before I … uh, before I kissed you.” Gabriel swears to God under his breath. What he wouldn’t give for another glass of whiskey, or three. He couldn’t remember at what point he let go of Jack’s hand. Or if Jack was the one who let his go. Whatever the case, he was helpless and hopeless.

“No—I mean, it’s okay. That you kissed me, I mean.” Jack had given numerous rally speeches but never has he been rendered to a stuttering fool before today. The entire time felt like a fever dream he’d used to daydream about before. He looked at Gabriel through the corner of his eyes and he was pointedly not looking at him. Jack didn’t know what to make of this.

Gabriel took a deep breath and steadied himself, composed his posture again, and said, “Okay. Sorry. Won’t happen again, I promise.”

Jack’s mind is already protesting. The forestfire was blazing and it was a miracle that Gabriel couldn’t even feel how warm he already was. Meanwhile Gabriel was hoping against hope that Jack declines his promise, that he asks for another, that he lets him kiss him again—but this time on his pretty mouth. He begs again and again but never says a word about it out loud. They both remain quiet, each holding an empty drink in their hands and blankly staring out at the buzzing room before them. 

Another server walked by them and they refresh their drinks. Jack downed his entire champagne flute and was the first one to break the silence.

“Gabe, can I ask you something?”

Gabriel let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Sure, Jack. Of course.”

A beat passes.

Then another.

Jack now regrets finishing his drink in one go.

“Everything you have said tonight, did you mean it?” Jack winced at how flimsy his words sounded.

“Of course. You’re my best friend, Jack. I mean everything I said.”

“Not … I mean…”Jack sighed, shook his head, and finally resigning himself. “Nevermind.”

Gabriel finally gathered together enough courage to look at Jack again. Something changed in Jack’s posture, the way he held his shoulders wasn’t as confident as they were at the beginning of the night. He takes Gabriel’s hand again to keep the ball rolling—the night still wasn’t over—but his hold on him had lost its intention. And Gabriel felt the difference. They both continue mingling with the rest of the diplomats but there’s a noticeable change. The others could never tell but Gabriel could; Jack was a bit more aloof and nonchalant. Gabriel scolds himself. Fuck, I should have said something. Ana was right. The best friend bullshit won’t cut it. He mentally curses and thanks Ana, and makes a mental note to tell her about tonight later when they return to the Watchpoint.

“Hey Jackie?” Gabriel squeezed Jack’s hand. He held his breath as one long second passed before Jack gripped his hand back in response. He’s nervous and he refuses to look at Jack for what he’s about to say next. “If I ask, will you let me kiss you again?”


End file.
